Varhime, and It's people.
Varhime is one of the first nations to join 21st century rome. History: Originally it was an offshoot from the now defunct Navandu, But now it's around the same size as the original nation, has twice the GDP, and has more representatives in the roman console. After joining the region it participated in the overthrowing of Roman Worshiper, RW for short. RW managed to rally a following amongst the people, and attempted to ban the Imperator from the region. Even though RW was successful at banning the original imperator, the original leader of the nation asked for the assistance of his allies (Kingdomus, and Varhime are the only ones left) to rally a military force strong enough to defeat him. This happened quickly with the Imperator personally leading the charge. RW was exiled along with his many allies. The famine was the second plague. Due to stagnation and laziness, a silent death was taking rome. Unlike the black death, this one was the Cereal Thought Eater, dubbed CTE. Making anyone plagued with this curse stand around, and do nothing as their men starve, and their walls crumble. we lost 24 nations to this plague, and the ones that stayed were having issues dealing with it as well.(Vandoosa, Saint john's assassins, and Milian will be remembered.) Then the evermore's proposed a merger of scientists to stop this curse. It worked, and they integrated themselves into rome. This is where Varhime made allies with Holy lord, and other users (like turukio, and NSPQR) Joined our cause. After this, there were the merging scandals, and loose end rebellions. These were nothing compared to the RW rebellion, but still were somewhat scary. This caused Terukio to go on a hiatus for a couple months. This was also the time Varhime held religious office for a while, and held five offices at the same time. We had too much power, but also too much paperwork. (This is why the imperator is all powerful, and benevolent. He handles the paperwork, and generally cares for the region.) Varhime gave most of the paperwork to New algore (They might be corrupt, but they're also the most organised region, aside from the imperator.) This is finalised on sep 11, 2016 The people: Leader: An odd man, with an even hand. This man is the founder of the nation, and has gone through immortality therapy. He runs the whole shebang, but has issues with sanity. His assistant is coaxing him to do paperwork with an enaivjasndvi... Gladiator: Kyle is the regional gladiator, he looks similar to his twin brother Kibble. They both are minotaurs with an extreme tolerance of pain, and are tough enough to knock out most cyborgs/killbots with one punch. Kyle however has never lost a fight, and people sing of him in legend. often talking about the time he knocked a tower down with a single punch, the time he fought an army of undead, whilst carrying his men across a river, or the time he played tennis with death for the soul of a loved one (they tied). He has done many things. Communicator: Tiffiny is the person currently making me write these words, and wields a ruler with the strength of a demon. when she's gone, the country falls into disarray. Suffice it to say, her powers are equal to that of kyle. Religious leader: Holy elder billibu the fourth is our religious leader. (the very same that held five government positions at the same time) He worked on behalf of the all powerful imperator to fulfill the needs of the people. A side fact is that he really disliked the religion he was in charge of, and was actually part of a different sect. Nonetheless, he worked because he wanted to prevent the second CTE. Militairy general: Jhon gunn. He wins fights, and loves chess. Head wizard: Zinnoask is an offshoot of Varhime, and as such, they have a representative. This is that man. They have no clue what his name is (it's too hard to pronounce).But he does have the power to make cards disappear, pull pennies out of your ear, make things float, and rain beams of dark matter down on people. Generally good things to have in a nasty situation. (He literally has an ace up his sleeve all the time.) Category:Nations